


Danganronpa 2: Roommates of Despair

by FyireMoon



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Asexual Tanaka Gundham, Eventual Peko/Fuyuhiko, Everyone adores Nanami, F/F, If they can figure their shit ou, M/M, Multi, Nanami is the center of a Polycule, Non Despair AU, Shenanigans, Trans Hinata Hajime, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyireMoon/pseuds/FyireMoon
Summary: In a world where Junko Enoshima never turned class 77-B into remnants of despair, what would their life be like if they graduated and moved in together?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tsumiki Mikan, Tanaka Gundham/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	1. Nagito Komaeda: Ultimate Rat Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> This collection of ficlets will probably have no real storyline, just a bunch of things that I want to explore with these disaster roommates :) This isn’t the whole class, of course, but they will probably pop up here and there.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hajime flips to the next page of his book, absorbed in the story unfolding on it’s pages. With his legs kicked up on the couch beside him and a blanket draped over his shoulders he was in heaven, a peaceful reverie that he knew could break at any time. He was trying to savour it. 

Moments later, it was broken when Fuyuhiko stuck his head out of the gap in their kitchenette and yelled, “Alright, who the  _ fuck _ keeps putting coffee grounds in the sink?!” 

Hajime sighed, tucking his thumb between the pages of his book and looking up, “Don’t ask me, I don’t drink coffee.” 

Scowling, the boy stepped fully into the living room, “Most of us don’t, so how the fuck do they keep ending up there?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Sonia?” 

“Why would she throw them in  _ our _ sink?!” 

“What’s with all the noise?” Shuffling into the room, Kazuichi yawned and scrubbed at his eyes. He had clearly just woken up, his pajamas wrinkled and his usual braid undone from his hair. 

“Someone’s putting coffee grounds in the sink!” Fuyuhiko reiterates. 

“It’s like one in the afternoon.” Hajime opens his book again, “How did you sleep so late?” 

“I was up late!” Kazuichi protests, flinging himself down beside the other boy and watching as Fuyuhiko gives up on yelling at them to clean the drain, “Working on a project.” He had been inadvertently burning the midnight oil on his newest project, working into the wee hours of the morning before realizing the time. 

Before he can go into details, the door is thrown open and Gundham enters, followed by Nagito, “Guess who won the lottery again?” The white haired boy grins, holding up a scratch ticket. The two of them move into the kitchen to drop off the bags of groceries they’re holding before joining the others in the living room. 

“I can’t fucking believe you.” Fuyuhiko snatches the ticket from Nagito’s hands and looks it over, “This is the fifth one.” 

Nagito runs his hands through his hair, laughing, “I know right? I was totally expecting to lose.” 

Gundham rolls his eyes, “Your luck is truly frightening sometimes.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment from you.” He laughs again, walking over to Hajime, “What do you think I should use it on Hajime?” Sitting next to the boy he curls up against his side, throwing his legs over Kazuichi’s lap despite the mechanics protests. 

Hajime loops an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, not looking up from his book, “You should really donate it at this point, you win so often.” 

“That’s fair.” Nagito pauses for a moment, clearly in thought, “But Chiaki has also been eyeing that new playstation that just came out and her birthday is coming up.” 

“Why not just enter into a raffle for a free one?” Kazuichi groans, still trying to remove Nagito’s feet from his lap, “You’ll probably win.” 

“I can’t be  _ that _ lucky.” He insists, twisting a strand of white hair around one finger.The others all roll their eyes, knowing that he was just talking his talent down. Gundham joins Fuyuhiko in the kitchen, the sound and smell of sizzling eggs filling the air. Kazuichi manages to free himself from Nagito’s legs and and shuffles off to the kitchen to join them. 

It’s a usual morning scene for their weekends, starting the day off with some arguing and then Nagito distracting them all from it with a stroke of his usual good luck. 

Hajime can’t help feeling concerned however with how happy his boyfriend is being. It seems like a good thing, but this level of smiles and jokes with Nagito either means he’s having a really good day, or an absolutely terrible one. 

He cards his fingers through Nagito’s hair, “So, what are you doing the rest of the day?” 

“Not sure.” Nagito shrugs, leaning into Hajime’s touch, “Well, I have a doctors appointment later.” 

“Do you need a ride?” Kazuichi reappears, an energy drink in his hand as he plopped down on the other couch, “I need to head back to the garage soon and it’s on the way.” 

“It’s okay.” Stretching his arms over his head, he adjusts so his head is lying on Hajime’s book, “It’s nice out. I’ll walk!” Gundham and Fuyuhiko emerge from the kitchen, passing out plates of food. Fuyuhiko was a surprisingly good cook, not to Teruteru’s level but still good enough for the five of them. Gundham settles in beside Kazuichi, smacking the boys hand away from his pile of toast. Nagito sits up to eat, and after handing him the plate Fuyuhiko moves to the armchair and sits with his legs up over the arm. 

At Gundham’s fervent request they put Planet Earth on while they ate. His Four Dark Devas of Destruction peeked out from the folds of his scarf, stealing breadcrumbs from his plate. 

Kazuichi frowned at him, “Really? We talked about letting them eat from the plates.” 

“Should they be starved?” Gundham glares back, “Is that what you wish upon them? The slow aching agony of starvation?” 

“That’s not at all what I meant!” The mechanic grits his pointed teeth, “I meant that it’s unsanitary!” 

Their argument is cut off when the door is kicked open by one Ibuki Mioda, who enters in all her colourful and hyper glory. She’s nearly foaming at the mouth, her hands flapping near her face. 

“Ra...Ra…” She pants, pupils the size of pinpricks. 

“Ibuki?” Nagito stands, approaching her, “Is everything okay?” 

She manages a deep breath, and then screams one word, “ _ RAT!”  _ She points out the door to the apartment across the hall, still wailing one high note. The boys clamor to their feet and run to the other apartment, all save Hajime who opens his book and resumes reading. 

Fuyuhiko flings open the door to an unusual scene. Mikan is crouched by the door, whimpering and crying with her hands over her eyes. In the center of the room, Sonia and Peko stand back to back, the former with an empty water bottle and latter with her wooden sword. Chiaki sits on the couch, too absorbed in her game to even notice what is unfolding around her. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Fuyuhiko’s hand slips off the doorknob as he steps into the apartment. 

“Ah! Fuyuhiko!” Sonia turns to them, her face dreadfully pale, “Our apartment has been invaded by rodents!” 

“Do not worry.” Peko’s hands tighten on the hilt of her sword, “I will handle it.” Her red eyes dart around the room, keen to the slightest movement. 

“You dare insinuate that you will strike the creature should it show its face?” Gundham snarls, pushing past Fuyuhiko into the room. Kazuichi tries to hold him back with a hand on his arm, but it’s futile. 

Peko glares right back, “I will take care of it.” 

Nagito ducks around them, and hops onto the couch next to Chiaki, “Good morning.” He kisses her cheek, careful not to distract her. 

“Morning.” She mumbles, eyes locked on the tv. He settles in, ignoring the growing argument between the two Ultimates behind him and watches her play. Suddenly there are shouts of alarm and Peko lunges. 

Gundham lunges too, both of them moving at the couch and, startled, Nagito accidentally elbows an empty cereal bowl off the arm of the couch. 

It flips over and then falls, landing on top of escaping rat and trapping it. 

“Huh.” He leans over the arm of the couch, watching the bowl inch across the ground, “That was lucky.” 

“I can’t believe you.” Kazuichi sighs as Gundham carefully moves the bowl and scoops the rodent up. The poor thing was drenched in milk and bits of cereal, its shaking form still trying to escape from the Warlocks fingers. 

“It will be alright.” Gundham says, rising and carrying the rodent back towards the door, “ _ I _ will take care of it.” He glares at Peko as he passes, holding the rat away from her. The woman had resheathed her sword, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Look at you all.” Nagito claps slowly, smiling wide, “Hopes of the world. Coming together to catch a rat. Truly inspiring.” 

“Hey, Nagito.” Fuyuhiko pinches the bridge of his nose, “Shut the fuck up.” 


	2. Table for Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan has been working hard, so her girlfriends decide that she deserves a surprise over her lunch break.

Chiaki sticks her head out of her bedroom door, “Ibuki? Did you steal my skirt?” 

Ibuki, who was sitting on the couch definitely wearing her girlfriend's skirt, answered confidently, “Nope! I dunno where it is!” She smoothed out the velvet fabric of Chaiki’s skirt, unable to keep a trickster grin from her face. 

“I don’t trust you.” Chiaki pouts, shuffling out into the living room in her bathrobe. She plants her hands on her hips, puffing out her cheeks when she sees what Ibuki is wearing.

“Would you believe me if I said that I bought the same skirt?” Ibuki asks, sinking further on the couch. Chiaki shakes her head and leans in, grabbing the girl's hands and pulling her off the couch. Ibuki has to yank one of her hands-frees to grab at the waistband of the skirt, being far too thin for her girlfriend's clothes to fit normally on her.   
  
Once back in her room, Chaiki pulls the shirt free from Ibuki’s grip. It falls to the floor and obediently Ibuki steps out of it. 

“Normally I would try and be all sexy, but we have things to do.” Ibuki winks, flipping her hair back over her shoulder and skipping over to the basket of clothes she kept in the girl's room. She digs out a pair of ripped overalls and pulls them on, spinning back to face Chiaki. 

She is trying to put her shirt on when Ibuki is suddenly behind her, her mouth suctioning to her side and blowing an obnoxiously loud raspberry. 

Chiaki yelps as Ibuki continues to kiss up her side, “I-Ibuki! What are you doing?!” 

“Appreciating my beautiful girlfriend.” Ibuki presses one last kiss to her side and then releases her, “You’re just so soft and cute.” 

Chiaki blushes, pulling her shirt on, “You’re too sweet.” She adjusts her outfit, and then turns, “Come on, let’s get Sonia and then head out.” Ibuki takes her outstretched hand and together they left the room. 

Sonia slept in the room across from them and her morning ritual was extensive. Wake up, meditate for fifteen minutes, take a shower, blow-dry, and style her hair, get dressed. Even getting dressed had a strict order. Knowing better than to disturb her, Chiaki and Ibuki waited outside the door until the princess joined them.   
  
“Hey, hey.” Chiaki smiled and stood on her toes to greet Sonia with a kiss, “Ready to head out?”   
  
“Yes!” Sonia took her other hand, “I’m looking forward to surprising Mikan!” 

Ibuki grinned, “She’s going to be so happy to see us.” The musician was proud of herself. Despite having made plans to surprise Mikan for lunch about a week earlier, she hadn’t even let loose a hint of it to the girl in question. Normally she was terrible with secrets, but this time she had kept it under wraps. 

Peko was sitting in the living room when they head out, “Tell her I say hello.

  
“Will do!” Ibuki cheers, nearly getting hit with the door on her way out. 

Thankfully the restaurant that Mikan frequented on her breaks was close to their apartment, the hospital just a few streets back. They get a table near the door, their eyes trained on the door for their girlfriend. 

Mikan doesn’t see them at first when she walks in, instead focused on her phone. She’s still dressed in her light pink scrubs, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. It’s only when she gets closer that she looks up and sees them. 

“Eek!” She jumps, almost dropping her phone, “Ch-Chiaki? Ibuki? S-Sonia? What are you guys doing here?” 

“Visiting you, of course!” Ibuki slides from her seat and hugs her girlfriend, kissing her cheek loudly, “We wanted to surprise you!” 

MIkan’s eyes are misty when Ibuki pulls away, “That’s so s-sweet of you all...” k

Sonia beams, “Please, sit! How was work today?” 

Sheepishly, Mikan sits at the empty seat and begins to regale them with her day. Ever since graduating Hope’s Peak and getting a job at a real hospital, Mikan had come into her own. Sure, she was still clumsy and quiet, but she no longer let herself be treated like trash. 

Living with such strong personalities like Ibuki, Sonia and Peko had also helped her. 

“There were a lot of babies born today.” Mikan comments, tapping one finger against her lips. Her other hand is curled loosely around her mug of coffee, a mostly eaten sandwich on her plate. 

Ibuki crosses her arms, grinning, “I bet they’re all because of Valentine's day sex.”   
  
Mikan’s face flushes, “Ibuki! Don’t just say that out loud!” 

Sonia giggles, “Ibuki is likely correct. Were they all healthy?” 

“Yes!” The nurse smiles, her face lighting up as she remembers, “I was in charge of giving them all their vaccines and keeping an eye on them. All of them seemed to be in good health.” 

Chiaki, who was eating french fries with one hand and playing a game with the other, glanced up for a moment, “Any good names?” 

“Oh! There was a name that I recognized from one of your games!” Mikan dug her phone out of her pocket, “I wrote it down to tell you later, it was Lissa.” 

“Ah, Fire Emblem Awakening.” She drums her fingers on the back of her PS Vita, “Good game.” 

Mikan moves to speak again when her pager buzzes, “Oh! That means I have to get back.” She stands, gathering her things, “I’m so sorry, I’ll leave money to pay for everything-” 

“Do not worry!” Sonia stood and embraced her, “I will pay for everything!” She leans down and kisses Mikan quickly, not quite shooing her out the door, “Do be amazing!” 

Ibuki watches her go, chin in her hands, “She’s so good, huh?” 

Sonia smiles, sitting back down, “We’re lucky to have her.” 


	3. I love you. Just kidding, haha....Unless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia accidentally pries open Kazuichi's insecurities, but in doing so may help bridge the gap between him and Gundham.

Sonia sips her coffee, watching the people pass outside the window of the coffee shop she frequented every Saturday. She enjoyed it immensely, the sleek wood walls and chalkboards dictating the different types of drinks that were available to order. In front of the empty seat across from her sits a gently steaming mocha awaiting someone to drink it.

Her usual dining companion was running late. 

She sighs and takes another sip of her drink, resisting the urge to pull her phone out and check. Kazuichi probably just got caught up in a project and would show up in a moment, spouting some flirtatious nonsense. 

As if summoned, a blur of pink passes her and slides into the empty seat, “I’m so sorry, Miss Sonia.” Kazuichi grins, winking, “Bad of me to keep a princess waiting.” 

She levels her gaze at him, noting the smudge of oil across his cheek, “It is not the first time.” 

He clutches his chest, “You wound me! And here I thought our little lunch dates were the highlights of your weeks.” 

“Kazuichi, I am a lesbian. These are not dates.” She reminds him for the hundredth time, although she knows that he doesn’t really mean it. He’s also not wrong, she does look forward to their little meetings, enjoying the time spent listening to his stories and learning more about mechanics. 

Kazuichi rests his elbow on the table and puts his chin in his hand, “Let me dream, Miss Sonia.” Then his expression shifts, “I actually have a question for you.” 

“Oh?” She tilts her head, “Shoot me.” 

He blinks, “Uh, close enough. Anyways, has Gundham seemed...” He falters for the word, “Different to you?” 

“Different?” Sonia thinks hard, trying to conjure up her recent interactions with the Ultimate Breeder. He was an interesting personality so she couldn’t think of anything extremely out of the ordinary for him. 

“Yeah.” Kazuichi takes a sip of his drink, “I feel like he’s been.. waiting for something? I don’t know, I’m bad at reading him.” This is accompanied by a nervous laugh. Sonia has known the mechanic for long enough to know that something is clearly on his mind. Thankfully, if diplomacy has taught her anything its how to pry information from any source. 

She folds her hands on the table, raising her chin, “I have a question. Why do you insist on flirting with me despite your relationship with Gundham?” 

As she suspects, Kazuichi tenses and gives a weak, “I don’t know, It’s funny.” 

Shaking her head, she speaks again, “That is not it. There is something else.” When she looks back at him, her gaze is soft, concerned, “You can tell me anything.” 

Staring into his drink, it takes a long time for Kazuichi to reply. It was such a simple question and yet it has his blood roaring in his ears. Needing to fidget, he reaches for his spoon and begins to stir his coffee, watching it flow in spirals. 

“Y’know, I was taught that It was wrong.” He starts quietly, the words tasting like poison on his tongue, “People like you or Nanami or Hajime. I was taught that I am wrong, even if I also know that it’s not wrong. I’m supposed to marry a nice girl and have a bunch of kids and use my talent to keep the family afloat. I’m not supposed to be in a relationship with another man.” The trembling of his hands begins to make the spoon rattle against the sides of the mug so he puts it off to the side, pressing his hands flat against the table. 

Sonia reaches over and puts her hands on top of his, “How do you feel now?” 

“I’m scared.” He admits in a hushed whisper, “These things are so ingrained in me. I’m scared to pry myself open and see what really makes me tick.” He’s not an ultimate for a moment. In this instant he’s the scared little kid dragging himself home with broken glasses and a black eye. He’s the kid dying his hair pink and lashing out, all to protect the cowardice that lay beneath his skin. 

Kazuichi laughs bitterly, “I’m an awful boyfriend. Gundham deserves so much more than a fucked up gear-head like me but god, he doesn’t know any better. A year and a half and I’ve never once said ‘I love you.’” 

Sonia squeezes his hands, “Do you love him?” She can see the conflict in his eyes between the words he’s been trained to say and the real feelings that desperately want to come through. Never has she seen him so scared of his own truth. 

“Kazuichi Soda.” Her tone is strict and commanding, and hearing it Kazuichi immediately straightens up and looks at her, “You will answer me with your heart, without thinking. Do you love him?” 

“Yes!” He blurts out, pulling his hands back and dragging them down his face, “I do. Sure he’s weird and dramatic but I’m also weird. He’s so sweet and caring under all those layers.” 

“You love him and there is nothing wrong with that.” She insists, still pouring a Princess’ command into her voice, “I want to hear you say it again.” 

He matches her pose, eyes hard, “I love him.” 

“And?” 

“There is nothing wrong with that.” Kazuichi looks at her for a long moment, “Can I give you a hug?” She nods and stands, holding out her arms. He nearly tackles her, squeezing her tightly. He smells like grease and metal, but she can feel the overwhelming relief pouring off of him. 

Men were so complicated. 

—

That night, Kazuichi had a plan. After saying goodbye to Sonia he had gone back to work, letting his mind wander while his hands were on autopilot to fix the bike he was on. Maybe he wasn’t reading into Gundham’s recent actions. The man had been lingering around him, as if there was something he wanted to do but couldn’t bring himself to. 

They weren’t a touchy-feely couple, after all Gundham had been upfront with not really liking contact. Even when they made out, Kazuichi usually ended up with his hands pinned as a precaution. 

Until recently. Maybe he now wanted Kazuichi to touch him, to hold him, but didn’t know how to ask. 

That was something the mechanic could do. 

When Kazuichi got back to the apartment, Gundham was already in bed. He was reading, dressed in his usual long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction were curled on his shoulders, fast asleep. 

While he wanted to climb into bed right then, Kazuichi knew he really needed a shower. He excused himself to the bathroom, scrubbing the grease and dirt from his skin and hair as quickly as he could. 

“I’m exhausted.” He groaned, walking back into the bedroom. With one hand he scrubbed at his hair with a towel, the other trying to get his shirt to untangle. 

“Oh?” Gundham looks up, amused, “What foolish deeds did you get up to in this daylight hour?” 

“I was at work.” He insisted, looking around for his brush, “I’m not always causing trouble.” 

His boyfriend rolls his eyes, scooping his animal companions into his hands and setting them into their bed on the side table, “You greatly underestimate your capacity for trouble.” Their easy banter continues for a while while Kazuichi deals with his unruly hair and then climbs into bed, turning off the light. The coloured Christmas lights above their bed cast the whole room in a faint light.

He rolls over so he’s facing his boyfriend, admiring the way the lights danced across the smooth planes of his pale face, “How was your day?” 

“Acceptable.” Gundham sighs, “Nothing earth shattering occurred.” 

“That’s probably for the best,” Kazuichi offers, “When things are calm you come home earlier.” He scooches a little closer, freeing one of his hands from the blankets, “Hey, can I… run my hands through your hair? You can say no, I know you don’t like to be touched.” 

Gundham blinks, mismatched eyes wide and reflecting the coloured lights, “I… Would like that.” 

Kazuichi beams. The two of them had been together for so long but aside from kissing and accidental touches there had never been this kind of contact between them. It sent butterflies scattering in his stomach. 

He reaches up, his fingers brushing Gundham’s forehead. The man's eyes follow his hand and then fall closed when Kazuichi weaves his hands through his hair. His hair is thinner and softer than he had been expecting, but more importantly as Gundham starts to  _ lean _ into his touch. 

Moving closer, Kazuichi weaves an arm around Gundham’s shoulders and pulls him in. The man curls against him eagerly, almost purring from the feeling of Kazuichi’s nails against his head. 

“Who knew you were so cuddly?” Kazuichi laughs. 

Gundham growls, pinching the mechanics sides, “Silence.” He stills, picking absently at his boyfriend shirt, “I have… Never been this close with another soul.” 

“I should probably have initiated this a while ago.” Resting his head on top of Gundham’s, Kazuichi weaves his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, “I guess I was worried about overstepping something.” 

“You have been in conflict for some time, I'd dare to say since the start of our time together.” 

Kazuichi winces, “I’m sorry, I’m not good at this. I need to do better.” 

Gundham pulls far enough away that he can look him in the eyes, “Kazuichi. This is not a race, or a contest. You do not have to redouble your romantic investments on my account.” 

“Yes, I do.” Sonia’s words echo in his head, “I was scared and it was stupid of me. I  _ want _ to do better.” Gundham doesn’t respond, he just looks up at him, considering. Then he leans up and kisses him, far softer than he ever had before. His hands cupped Kazuichi’s face, his palms warm. 

It almost makes Kazuichi cry. 

“I love you.” He says, pulling back for a brief moment to whisper the words before diving in to kiss Gundham again, “I love you.” Again, “I love you.” 

Again, and again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... so soft.... to write... I struggled... bc Im gay...


	4. Reserve Course Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Hinata may not be the worlds best teacher, but damn if he's not trying his best.

Hajime was exhausted. He’d barely slept, despite being tired the night before, and now it was coming back to kick his ass. Nagito had made him coffee that morning, but even a double shot of espresso wasn’t going to make his morning easy. 

And on top of all that, his phone kept buzzing. 

_ Apartment 2B GroupChat _

_ From Gundham Tanaka: I require assistance. _

_ From Gundham Tanaka: Kazuichi will not release me from the vice of his arms.  _

_ From Fuyuhiko Kuzuyru: Just kick him or something.  _

_ From Nagito Komaeda: That’s not very nice… _

_ From Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: Fine, then tickle him or something. He’s a wimp like that.  _

_ From Nagito Komaeda: What’s so bad about being ticklish?  _

_ From Gundham Tanaka: Thank you for your assistance Fuyuhiko. I am free.  _

Hajime sighs and puts his phone away in his bag, hoping that the sound of buzzing will be muffled by the leather briefcase. The Teachers office is mostly empty, but as per usual, none of the other staff in the room pay much attention to him. He’s accidentally made a reputation for himself as the serious loner that has a desk in the corner. 

If only his colleagues knew what he had to live with everyday, then maybe they’d understand why he preferred the quiet.

With another long sigh he stands up from his desk and slings his bag over his shoulder. He has a class to get to after all. Hope’s Peak may have been a hellscape for him in his time there, but he refused to let his own students suffer the same torment in the reserve department. Just because they weren’t Ultimates didn’t mean that they were nothing. 

He makes his way down the hall to his room, trying to convince his brain that he was fully awake and happy. He does love his students, and they deserve him at his best. 

Hajime pushes open the door, “Good morning, class.” A chorus of ‘Morning Mr. Hinata’ followed as he strode to the front of the room. His class reminded him a bit of his friends, full of strong personalities and loud voices. 

“Mr. Hinata.” Hime, a girl who him far too much of Mahiru, raised her hand, “I have a question on the assignment from last night.” 

He sighed, “Hime, It’s been less than a minute since I walked in the door.” 

“Normally I come to your office in the morning to ask.” She points out, resting her hands on the paper on her desk. He had to admit that she was right, even if he didn’t want too. She really did need to meet Mahiru, maybe start a club called “Lecturing Hajime on his work ethic”. 

“We can talk about it after class.” He digs his notes out of his bag, “Let’s just start the day, shall we?” 

He was surprised how much he enjoyed teaching, despite his place of work. He despised Hope’s Peak and everything it had done to him, but he had taken the job after some encouragement from Chiaki. The Reserve Course needed someone to teach them that talent isn't everything, and no one knew that better than him. 

By the middle of the day, his mood and energy had significantly improved. He should have known it wouldn’t last. 

“Mr. Hinata?” One of his other students, a shy boy who sat in the back of the room, approached the desk, “I heard there is an assembly in the square tomorrow? Do you know what time it’s at?” 

Hajime frowns, “Assembly?” He pulls his planner out of his bag and flips it open. 

His blood runs cold.

_ Izuru Kamakura Day _ . 

_ Long hair obscures his vision, pain dancing through every nerve like fire. This is… Wrong. Everything about him is wrong and broken and empty and- _

-He grits his teeth, forcing a smile that he knows falls flat, “Most school assemblies take place at 8:30 in the morning, just before the first period.” 

The student nods, “Thank you, Mr. Hinata.” 

The door closes and Hajime feels like his ribs are about to cave him. His breath catches in his throat and he braces his hands against the desk. He had forgotten about the ceremony, or maybe he had tried to block it entirely from his mind. Now it caught him off guard, the sound of a name he had long abandoned stabbing under his skin like hundreds of needles. 

Frantically he digs his phone from his bag, a stressed keen rising in his throat. He dials the first number that he thinks of. 

Thankfully, his boyfriend is unemployed and picks up on the first ring, “Hajime?” 

“Yeah.” Hajime chokes out, “It’s me, sorry to call, did I interrupt something?” 

“No,” Nagito pauses on the other end, “Luckily I just got out of the shower and was looking at my phone when you called.” 

With shaking steps Hajime forces himself to walk to the window, “That is lucky.” 

“What’s wrong? It’s weird for you to call during the school day.” 

“Nothing, nothing…” He bites his lower lip, “It’s just, there’s a celebration happening tomorrow. For something important to Hope’s Peak.” 

“Oh.” A pause, and then, “ _ Oh. _ Oh shit, I’m so sorry Hajime.” 

“It’s alright.” Hajime sighs, “I didn’t remember until a student reminded me and I panicked.” 

“Hajime, It’s going to be okay.” Nagito soothes, his voice calming for once, “You’re not Kamakura anymore. You’re Hajime Hinata, you’re a teacher, a mediator and you’re my boyfriend. No matter what you used to be, who you are now is more important.” 

Hajime takes a deep breath, letting the stress roll off of him like water, “Thank you, Nagito.” He looks up towards the sky. It’s a beautiful day, fluffy white clouds drifting across the sky. 

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll make dinner for us tonight. We can watch a movie or something.” 

Hajime scoffs, “By cook dinner you mean you’re going to ask Teruteru to make you something.” 

Nagito lefts out a mock gasp, “These accusations!” 

“You can’t cook for shit and you know this.” 

“I’m hanging up on you now.” Nagito pitches his voice up, “Goodbye Hajime.” 

“I love you.” Hajime smiles and pulls his phone away from his ear, watching Nagito’s name disappear from the screen. 

  
Now he has something to look forward too.


End file.
